Question: A jar contains $3$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $8$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $3 + 4 + 8 = 15$ balls in the jar. There are $4$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{4}{15}$.